


One step, two step (closer to you)

by youandmes



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Study Date, bits and pieces of cursing if ur not comfy with that, theres only like........a paragraph abt binhyuk i am So Sorry for the Clickbait, this whole thing came solely from me going uwu abt how cute sanwoo are dynamically, unnecessary mentions of greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmes/pseuds/youandmes
Summary: Yoon Sanha is the most dramatic person to ever walk the earth and Dongmin can't be the good librarian he's supposed to be by not being able to shush the white haired freshman who keeps wailing about dying and finals because of the butterflies in his stomach.(edited)





	One step, two step (closer to you)

**Author's Note:**

> im back!! with a relatively normal au this time !! and with sanwoo !!! even though I should be studying !!
> 
> Since they're both in uni in this fic, I made them just a bit older - Sanha 20 and Dongmin 23, minhyuk and bin being in between. (also sanha has the white hair he had in the baby era, just because i miss that hair)
> 
> The title has absolutely no relation to the fic whatsoever, I just had oh my girl playing the whole time I was writing this lmao (also give their new song 'secret garden' a listen if u havent!!)
> 
> I don't really have anything else to say but enjoy my attempt of doing fluff!!

 Yoon Sanha is a man of many things. He's a carefree and optimistic man, some might even call him the representation of today's youth (well, he's tried making people call him that, though it usually only leads to weird stares and looks of disbelief but that doesn't stop him from trying.) He's a man who believes in fate and destiny lead him into the path he's supposed to fated to have and if fate leads him to procrastinating his assignments and being teamed up with the laziest people in his class for a group project worth 30% of his grade, then so be it. 

He's a man of music, which is why he's always seen carrying a guitar case and a music notebook everywhere he goes. He's also a man of passion and dedication, which is why, he explains to his relatives that asks his major and studies before they ask his name, he's taking music composition as his major; to fulfill the burning fiery fervor in his heart that can only be extinguished by learning everything about music. That usually decreases the judgemental stares he's given. They still talk behind his back about 'another bright mind being wasted' and 'blinded' but he'll probably only see them one or two more times in the next five years so he doesn't really care what they say.

Despite all his many titles, Sanha takes pride in being the most dramatic person in the world. He calls himself more dramatic than Shakespeare himself, who made his own language and made dramas for a living because of how dramatic he was (Minhyuk has given up trying to correct him at this point, he just has to sigh and hold back from throwing his History of Theatre textbook at him). He's expressive and witty, to the point where he pities Hollywood for missing out on such a great and amazing potential actor he'd be. But the stars and fate has led him to the music industry as a future songwriter and performer, and if this meant the world needed a dramatic performer as he, then he'll give the world the most talented and dramatic solo artist they've ever seen. 

But when fate (Minhyuk) sits him down in the university library to make him study for his first university exam and forces him to read about the myths of the world about the origin of music, he hates fate with the burning fiery fervor in his heart.

"Minhyuk, I swear if I read another word about Zeus-"

"-Apollo,"

"And how his minions-"

"-The muses deities,"

"-Made instruments and poetry and ancient other composition stuff, I'm going to die of boredom." Sanha pouted as he shut the textbook shut. He sighs and leans back against his chair, preferring to watch specks of dust floating through the afternoon light.

"What if I just exploded out of boredom right here?" 

"Be my guest." His best friend murmured from beside him, not bothering to look up from his own textbook about the history of theatre, cramming and reading diligently for his own upcoming exam. Something Sanha should be doing as well, considering this was supposed to be a study session for their exams that were coming sooner than they expected.

"Like, what if I exploded here, but instead of blood and other gross stuff, I exploded in a bunch of musical notations." He threw his hands up in the air dramatically and made an exaggerated noise to mimic an explosion. "And instead of a boom it sounded like the climax of that one song that used to play everyday in the cafeteria."

Both Minhyuk and Sanha shudder at the memory of their highschool days, when the principal attempted to reduce the bullying at the school by blasting classical opera music at lunch time  _and_ afterschool. Four whole years of listening to the same hour-long song for every single day. There was a great decrease in the amount of bullying and students taking music class since then.

"Even when you're dead, you still find a way to torture me." He glares at the younger before shaking off the haunting memory and returning to his book.

"Or maybe it'd play a theme song that represented my life. Something iconic, something amazing that represents my presence to the world here like-"

"A pterodactyl screaming for a full hour?"

Sanha stopped playing with his chair and looked at his best friend with mock hurt and punched him in his arm. Minhyuk didn't even bother looking up as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a tight grip. He let out a high pitched scream before closing his mouth shut when everyone in the library shushed him. He mumbled an apology as red colored his cheeks and wrist that still throbbed from Minhyuk's grip. 

He gave a smug grin to him with his wrist still in his hold, though the grip lessened greatly. "Sorry? Did you say something?"

He cursed at the being he called his best friend and pulled away at his injured wrist. He let out a small whimper as he rubbed his poor wrist that could've almost been broken. Fuck Minhyuk and his taekwondo and his dumb strength. Minhyuk laughed and ruffled at his newly dyed white hair where Sanha could only resist the urge to slam his textbook at his face. Instead, he kept his head low and opened the textbook with minimum motivation to study, avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

Not far from their table, was the reception counter of the library, where the librarian and student receptionist sat, sorting out returned books into it's respective section and genre.

Or at least they were, before the new freshman with the shocking white hair had screamed and interrupted them and the rest of the students studying in the library. Now, the librarian was glaring daggers at the boy and complaining.

"Christ, kids these days, especially  _freshmen_ , have absolutely no respect for quiet and others, especially the library." She muttered. "Look at him, pretending to feel bad and guilty. I bet he isn't even reading! I've seen that boy open and close that book three times now in the span of twenty minutes." The librarian snorted. "Look at him Dongmin!"

She grabbed the quiet receptionist by his sleeve and made him turn around and forced him to look at the two freshmen that definitely stood out from the other students with their light colored hair. It wasn't exactly unusual students roaming around campus with dyed hair or tips, as there weren't any rules that forbid coloured hair in the student handbook, but most students dyed their hair to the extent of the tips of their hair to to light blonde.

The quiet one who was actually reading was one of the normal ones, his hair a light brown. His friend beside him, however, had short messy hair that was dyed a color of white and pink. His red cheeks puffed out and his mouth was in a pout, as he stared at the book below him and rubbing his injured wrist. Every once in a while he'd look around the other tables and wince whenever he met eyes with a student that was glaring at him.

Dongmin's heart skipped a beat at how cute he looks.

He tunes out his boss's comments about the boy and continues to stare at the boy. Despite being only three years younger than him, the boy had a small babyface with his new hair making him look even younger. If he wasn't tall and didn't constantly wear the university's varsity jacket everywhere with him, Dongmin would've thought he was a mere sophomore still in highschool. He doesn't even want to think about a twenty-three year old uni kid crushing on a sixteen year old highschooler. 

He doesn't know much about the boy, except for the fact his name is Yoon Sanha, a freshman that likes dying his hair. He remembers seeing him at the welcoming ceremony, where back then he had a bowlcut and dark brown hair and a laugh that made Dongmin's heart warm. He had only come across him when they bumped into each other when the younger was lost in the vast and large campus and had asked him directions to the auditorium. He had the same awkwardness and shyness that all freshmen carried on their first day of uni and yet, he wore a bright smile and shining eyes throughout the whole day. 

Ever since then, his heart couldn't help but beat a little faster when he sees the babyface wide-eyed kid that is Yoon Sanha.

When Dongmin breaks himself away from the memory, he sees Sanha staring right back at him.

He turns and sits back down on his chair, getting back to what he's supposed to be doing ten minutes ago. His boss has stopped watching him as well (oh God, how long had he been staring?) but continues to mutter under her breath about 'today's generation' and 'little rascals'. He picks up a book and tries to it's title and the label on the spine of the book repeatedly, but his cheeks are too warm and his heart is beating way too loud for him to focus on anything else. 

He sees a student coming up to the reception desk from the corner of his eye, so he sets down the book that he  _still_ can't identify and fans himself to hope reduce how red his face must be and look prepared and professional as a student volunteering as a receptionist could be. When he sees the student coming to his desk, he grimaces. Bin walks towards him with the biggest fucking smirk Dongmin's ever seen him have and he just  _knows_  he saw what just happened.

"So..."

"Hand me the book so I can scan it and make you leave." Dongmin starts up the library's program on the computer as an excuse to not make eye contact with him. He holds out his hand, waiting for Bin to give him the book. Unfortunately for him, it's never easy to get rid of Bin.

Moon Bin, whether he knew what Dongmin actually meant or not, gives him a high five instead. He panics and pulls his hand away, waiting for his boss to yell at him to be professional at duty but it doesn't come. It isn't until he looks around him that he sees the old librarian wandering around with the cart, placing the books they arranged earlier on their respective shelves. He wonders for a moment if he's just that easily distracted when it comes to Sanha or if his boss is some kind of ninja before he remembers the problem in front of him.

"This is a library, not your frat Bin. Unless you're searching or borrowing book, you can leave through the door." He sighs.

"Oh come on Dongmin, you can't just send your best friend out like that when Sanha finally looked at you since you've had this crush!" He exclaims, not acknowledging the insult Dongmin threw at him. His face heats up again at the reminder .

"I mean, I have absolutely no idea what you see in that kid, considering how much everyone around here and your boss hates him," Bin shrugs, honesty coming out of his mouth without any filter. "But he finally looked at you!" That's Bin for you, brutally honest but still supportive.

"He just caught me staring Bin, he probably thinks I was just mad at him for being loud."

"That's not what it looked like when you were literally shooting hearts at the dude." He says, the smirk still on his face.

"I did what?" Dongmin says a bit too loudly and Bin covers his mouth before he can fully panic.

He gets a few looks from a few students passing by and he swears his face is a full flushed pink and his sweater is  _not_  helping cool his body temperature anytime soon. He pulls away from Bin's hand and hides his face in his hands.

"Think of it this way, you have a reason to talk to him now. You can gently tell him off to not scream like a little baby and admit that you found his little scream cute and you want him to scream for a  _different_  reason-"

"Oh my god, will you please just shut up and get away from me?" He murmurs and focuses on his computer, pretending to do something productive as Bin ignores him and places his arm on the table.

He supposes he should be grateful that his best friend is at least supportive and doesn't mind him having a crush on someone younger. It's nice having someone to confine and share the feeling of having a crush.

"-And then you guys get together and  _then_ you both can set me up with his hot friend there and we'll all be the happy gay quartet." Bin finishes off with a stupid grin and winks. Dongmin rolls his eyes. Of course he'd be supportive of them getting together if it meant getting him and Sanha's friend together.

Another person whom isn't Moon Bin and brings a book to borrow is coming up to the counter.

"We'll talk later," He shooes Bin away from him and greets the upperclassman and proceeds to do his job and tries not to think about the loud cute white haired boy with the obnoxious but cute scream. He has a hard time keeping in his smile and his heart from beating so fast for the rest of the afternoon.

-

When it's six past ten, Minhyuk wakes up from his too long supposedly five minute nap and stuffs his books into his backpack in a rush, already fourty minutes late to his dance class. He races out the door without telling Sanha, who's been sleeping with an open book covering his face to get the librarian off of his back. ("If all you're going to do is play on your phone, then I suggest you go to the lounge on your respective dorm. This is a library not your playground, let me make that clear Mr. Yoon.")

Dongmin is returning the remaining books that hadn't been returned and separated earlier after studying and reading some syllabi for his classes for the past two hours. One of the great perks of working in the library is the amount of study time you get when it gets quiet. Most of the students had left to their respective classes and personal schedules a while ago, where now only remains a few graduate students researching for their thesis, who only leave the library until they're kicked out or closing time. 

Bin left not too long after their conversation, when realizing he only had five minutes to get to the other side of campus to get to class. He calls him an idiot, but he appreciates him for making time to hang out with him, with their conflicting schedules. Even though he'd never say that out loud.

He's calmed himself down enough to stop thinking about his incident with Sanha and dismisses it as a misunderstanding. He reasons that Sanha must've been looking at the librarian who was shooting daggers down at him. (But he still keeps the memory of Sanha's confused face looking back at him in the back of his mind.)

It isn't until his cart is almost empty and is pushing back the chairs in from the group of tables that were full earlier does he notice there's someone still there, with a bunch of books surrounding him and a particularly large book standing upright and open. He discards the cart and walks towards them and notices the eye-catching dyed white hair.

Sanha is sleeping on the table, his head turning in what must've been an uncomfortable position to stay in for Dongmin wonders for how many hours. A barely full pencil case lies not far from the boy's head that must've rolled off when it was being used as a makeshift pillow. A cold draft blows into the room and the white haired boy shivers a bit, with only a thin pink sweater and a pair of jeans to keep him warm from the autumn breeze, the school jacket he usually brings around nowhere to be found.

Dongmin acts on instinct, fast walking (as the librarian makes it her first priority to remind him of the library's ground rules before she actually greets him) back to his counter, grabbing his denim jacket from his chair. He bites his lip, looking around his surroundings as if he's about to commit a grand crime by placing a makeshift blanket on his sleeping crush. The coast is clear, no witnesses anywhere near them to see what he's about to do and he gently places his jacket on his crush's shoulders and the deed is done.

When he stands back and lets out the breath he's hadn't realizing he's been holding, and notices how cute he looks cute in his jacket. He wants to disappear into oblivion because how unnecessarily romantic he's made this turn out and  _oh my god I just gave my jacket to my crush without him knowing oh god does this make me a creep._

He's just about to run back (because who cares about ground rules and possibly getting fired when his crush might wake up anytime soon and think how creepy he must be) to his cart and place the remaining books when he notices the amount of mythology books that surround Sanha. His teenage love for greek mythology comes back and he gets the urge to sit down and reread and refresh his knowledge of gods and goddesses and their tales.

He's torn. On one side he  _really_  should go back doing his job and be the mature twenty-three year old he is and pick them up some time later when his crush isn't beside him. On the other side, he  _really_ wants to read about mythology again. Then again Sanha  _really_ shouldn't be sleeping in the library with the book that's covering him turned upside down,being completely obvious of his intentions. But here he was.

He pulls out the chair beside Sanha quietly and picks up one of the books. Ten minutes, he promises himself. Just ten minutes and he's gonna go back to work (and stop staring at the cute boy with the eye-catching white hair beside him).

- 

It's been more than the ten minutes that Dongmin promised himself when Sanha wakes up and has the biggest crink in his neck. He's only able to place his head upright before he feels like his neck is about to break and groans. The wooden chair besides him gives out a loud screech and lets out another groan. "Minhyuk, for fuck's sake can't you let a guy sleep?"

He's expecting another sarcastic remark in return or a smack in the head. An insult at least, but all he hears is a gasp. It's unlike him to be unresponsive at insults so he forces his head to the right where Minhyuk seat is. Until he sees someone who  _isn't_  Minhyuk in his seat looking right back at him who looks very surprised at his presence. (Someone who is very much more attractive than Minhyuk, Sanha notes). 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits straight, temporarily forgetting the stiff pain in his neck. He lets out a pathetic whine, something  _totally unmanly_ and hates himself. He wanted to make a good first impression on Not-Minhyuk by attempting to be as half as attractive as he is (Sanha is dramatic and borderline narcissistic, but he knows where his limits are, and he _knows_ he's definitely not the most attractive of the two. He knows he's the second most attractive out of everyone in this library though, he's sure about that). 

He tries out a new strategy; setting out to be cuter than attractive and manly, something he's familiar with and possibly better at than Not-Minhyuk. He juts out his lower lip into a pout and opens his wide eyes. Not-Minhyuk is still shocked and staring at him, this time with a bit more sympathy in his eyes and pink tinting his cheeks.

"Um, hi?" It comes out a bit more hoarse and pathetic more than the cute he was aiming for, but Not-Minhyuk's eyes are softening so he takes it anyway.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I-I was just, reading and noticed your books and I c-couldn't hel-" Not-Minhyuk stutters on his words a lot, with big eyes full of guilt and making random hand gestures to try and explain his reason for not being Minhyuk. Sanha is conflicted on whether he should tell him how cute he is and hitting him.

Attractive  _and_ cute? Not-Minhyuk is really making this 'make him fall for me' plan harder than it should be.

"-Oh God, I've been talking about myself, I forgot-" He grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eye with concern. Sanha only realizes then the heavy material that clings on his shoulder and Not-Minhyuk's height being similar to his own. Sanha doesn't know if he's just found his dream boyfriend or his greatest threat.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine." he mumbles. His head is too busy ridding of every memory inside his head to make room to remember Not-Minhyuk's more than attractive face into the darkest corners of his mind to properly form words. He can't help but stare and appreciate how beautiful the person in front of him is. There's something familiar about him, but he can't seem to place his finger on it.

"Thank goodness," He smiles and all of Sanha's plans to make Not-Minhyuk fall for him are out the window. He doesn't care if he's just lost his cutest and most attractive title to this dude, he can take it. He can take all of Sanha's stuff. His heart, his thoughts, his entire life savings, he'd have to consider giving up his guitar, but other than that, he'd give everything. He's fallen for him.

"Are you an angel?" The question comes out of his mouth without thinking and the other laughs as his cheeks redden. He lets go of his hold on Sanha's shoulder and he notices the warmth they left on the jacket, as leaving his mark on him. He tugs the jacket closer, hoping for the warmth to never fade.

"I'm uh, Lee Dongmin," He gives him a small, embarrassed smile. "A third year acting major, volunteering as part-time librarian and receptionist here. And definitely human. At least, my birth certificate says so."

A lightbulb turns on in his head and connects a memory to his name, remembering back to the welcoming ceremony on the first day of university. Lost in the large halls and endless campus, until he came across the same angel telling him the directions of the auditorium they're supposed to be. He remembers the name tag on his chest, showing off the name 'Lee Dong Min' and Sanha forcing himself to remember to find him again in the future, to not let go of an angel so beautiful so easily. Not realizing it was the same third year, popular student body president and model student, Lee Dongmin.

And now he's right in front of him. (Sanha thanks the universe thousands and tens of times then and there.)

Sanha also remembers his accident in the library earlier and hates himself and Minhyuk again.

"Oh God, are you here to tell me off and ban me from the library because of earlier? Of course you are, God you're an idiot Yoon Sanha. I am _so_ sorry about that, I really never meant to cause a scene and get you possibly in trouble and stop everyone from studying. I-" He catches his breath and watches Not-Minhyuk,  _Dongmin_ , stare at him with a smile.

"W-what?"

He shakes his head and just smiles (and dear Lord what a blinding and beautiful smile it is). "I just actually, kinda almost forgot about all that."

Oh.

Well he's  _definitely_ in trouble now.

"But don't worry about it, as long as you don't scream every time you come here when the boss is here, you're fine. I won't kick you out." He soothes his worries so easily with his calming voice. Yoon Sanha confirms then and there that he is an angel, 100% sure of it. An angel reincarnated into a human, sent down from the skies above to bless the cruel world of today with beauty and kindness, and to stop him from getting in trouble.

"Can't promise that," 

Dongmin cocks his head to the side. "Why's that?" 

"Minhyuk is a dick," He says simply. He crosses his hands and frowns, remembering his best friend before nodding his head towards the direction of books on the table. "And that too."

He hesitates a moment before inviting himself to sit down on the chair beside him and picks up one of the books and checks the cover. "Mythology? You scream about mythology?" 

"Yes, though not in a kinky or sexual way. The 'held against your will and tortured to death to learn about old myths and names for 30% of your grade' kind of screaming." 

Dongmin can only nod at the comment. "So... What don't you like about mythology then?"

"Everything, the confusing names and weird stories there. The fact that they have absolutely nothing to do with our music composition class." Sanha sighs and slouches against his chair.

"Oh? You're taking music as your major then?" 

"Yeah, I was planning to be a songwriter and get famous and get on Immortal Song  and be known as the best songwriter of the generation," He sees Dongmin's lips tugging to the side. It makes him want to smile too. "That is, until I found out I have to study and remember where the origin of music came from a bunch of myths." He sighs.

"And you're having problems with remembering their names, correct?"

Sanha hums and pouts at Dongmin, who is reading one of the books from his unread piles of books.

"I can help then."

This makes Sanha sit straight. "How are you going to help me  _like_ and remember mythology and all their weird stories and names?" As nice as Dongmin's voice is, Sanha would fall asleep one minute in if he was forced to listen to him retell all the myths and tales. That's a whole minute more than the time it takes for him to fall asleep in his music composition class.

He shakes his head and looks up at Sanha. "I can't  _force_ you to like mythology, but I went through something similar when I was a freshman. I was told to remember all the famous and earliest acts and plays from the past for our final exam. I can still recite Shakespeare's biography in my sleep."

"Please don't."

Dongmin nods in understanding before they cringe and laugh. Sanha's heart slows down a bit and he feels calm. It feels like he's laughing with a longtime friend that he hasn't met in a while rather than a senior two years older than him. He likes this feeling.

"I'll tell you my secret on how I passed the exam with an A-." He signs for him to come closer. It isn't until their chairs are besides each other did he realize he meant he'd be whispering in his ear.

"Relate it." His breath tickles his ear that gives him goosebumps but that's not the reason why he pulls away from the other.

"You relate the story to real life. Give the Gods and deities their own personality, a person in real life that matches their personality. That makes it a whole lot easier."

Sanha makes an o with his mouth and nods slowly at his words. "I still don't get it." He admits, cocking his head to the side, brows furrowed.

Dongmin doesn't complain or look the slightest annoyed, he just shows the book he's opening and points to a figure wearing a togan and carrying a large lightning bolt, bathed in yellow and white light. 

"This is Zeus, the God of all Gods, or the boss of them you can say. He's the god of thunder. Very powerful, but kind of a dick who doesn't care about anything but himself most of the time." He makes a face at the picture before he looks back at Sanha.

"So, try to imagine and find a person who resembles a bit like hi-"

"Minhyuk." He says immediately, thinking back to earlier, when he used his dumb grip to make a fool of Sanha.

"Well, uhm, okay then. Now you can think of Minhyuk as being one of the sons of the God Zeus, which is where he got all those traits of his." He flips the book a few pages forward until he comes across another figure, this time a marble statue with a detailed but unmemorable face.

"This here, is Apollo, the god of music, which I'm guessing you're the one supposed to remember." Sanha nods, pretending he actually remembers who Apollo is.

"While famous for being the god of music, he's also the god of sun and light, truth, healing, and poetry. Said to be one of the most attractive Gods and a perfectionist, with many heroic acts and credited, along with the nine muses, for the art and knowledge we learn and explore today."

"So he doesn't have any bad qualities then?"

"I guess you could say he was hot-headed?"

"Was that supposed to be a pun or did he actually have a temper?"

"Would you hate me if I said both?" He asks, his lips tugging upwards, trying not to laugh at his own joke. (With the way he looked at him, Sanha would forgive him even if he were to rob all his belongings. Though he is glad that even an angel as perfect as Dongmin has his flaws with his terrible sense of humor.)

Sanha looked at the description beside the figure on the book. It told about the God's achievements and perfections and perfection and more perfection. More about how he slayed a giant with his lyre and his intense music battle, he really couldn't find any flaw in this guy. 

He looked back at Dongmin who was reading the book intently with a small smile on his face, full of interest and joy. Sanha wonders if Apollo's smile was just like his, radiant and giving off of the same warmth the sun would on a clear day. He wonders if Apollo knew about someone like Dongmin existing, someone so beautiful and more perfect and radiant than the old dude could've ever been.

He wonders a bit about Dongmin, trying to remember all the rumors and stuff he's heard about him. Student body president, popular, a musical genius as well. A genius in everything really, they say. Could've already been an idol by now or taken up a more practical major, they say. He wonders who'd have more achievements; him or Apollo?

"Sanha?" Dongmin's calm voice brought him out of his thoughts. He was standing up, a bunch of books that littered the table now in his hold. 

"Are you okay? Got your Apollo yet?"

He only shook his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. How long had he been staring? More importantly, did Dongmin catch him staring?

"You'll get him sooner or later." He was given an apologetic smile and he thinks back to what kind of smile Apollo has if his smile is already this radiant. "I gotta return these books since it's almost closing time. You should head back too."

Sanha knows he should say something, do something before they never talk and he lets him go again. But the moment for him to talk doesn't come, Dongmin bids a goodnight and walks to his cart, with the books in his hands trembling in his hold.

He plants his face on the table and curses at himself for not talking to him. He was supposed to romance Not-Minhyuk and make him stay and like him by being cute and showing how mature he could be. Instead, he was the one who fell. Hell he didn't even read, while he did.

He allows himself to wallow in regret for a few more seconds before he tells himself to gather his things and head home to so he could whine some more. He's almost done packing up until he sees his textbook open on the page of Apollo, telling another one of his tales and myths, something relating to a flower named Hyacinth. He would've closed it shut without a second glance were it not for the piece of paper with a phone number and an invitation for another study session.

The butterflies in his stomach flutters as he pockets the piece of paper quickly, wanting to get hope quicker so he could text and talk to him. He jumps up from the desk quickly, making the jean jacket on his shoulders fall to the floor and the chair making a screech. The name written on the jacket's tag makes the butterflies turn into a whole swarm as his heart races.  _Dongmin_.

He was known as 'The master of love' to all his friends who come to him for advice back in high school (well, he tried to get to the name to trend) and yet here he was, moping and moaning about not being able to romance the man of his dreams, not even able to flirt with him properly. While Dongmin, shy, easily embarrassed Dongmin with the bad puns, had stole his heart the moment he smiled at him. 

Dongmin who stayed with him to help him study, the angel that always finds him when he's in any sort of trouble or dilemma. Dongmin who didn't sneer or make any comments about his new white hair and gave him his jacket while he slept rather than kicking him out. Dongmin who blushes at every compliment he's told and is perfect in almost every way. Lee Dongmin, who's shy and easily entertained and is able to turn his flaws into his charming points.

Lee Dongmin, a child of- No. A better version of the God Apollo could ever be. And the one he had let go so easily twice now.

He packs up his things, shoving the mythology textbook in his backpack as well and his jean jacket in arm, he runs with his heart racing in his ears.

He doesn't get the chance text Dongmin that night. He 'smashes' into him and his cart and helps restack the books as an apology, blush coloring their cheeks when their fingers touch as they grab the same book from the cart every once in a while. They talk and read in the process, making the task taking a lot longer than it should have been, but they don't mind.

It isn't until they're the only ones in the library, the moonlight and the flashlight from Sanha's phone being the only source of light they have ('Sorry, the lights turn off by themselves at nine. School trying to save the environment and all.') and Dongmin is telling Sanha about one of his favorite myths and the romance between Apollo and a mortal that Sanha stops waiting for a moment to appear and finds the moment on his own. He presses his lips onto his and he feels warmer than Apollo and his sun had ever made him feel.

"So, mind, uh, being my Apollo?" He exhales after they pull away. "For study purposes, of course." He coughs, the 'master of love' inside of him nowhere to help him charm the other. "I-If you want, I could be your Hy-"

He doesn't get to finish saying his name as Dongmin kisses him once more between the bookshelves. 

"Without all the dying." Dongmin states, when they pull away for the second time and their hands intertwined.

"Definitely without all the dying."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it or any constructive criticism or a kudos !! but no pressure, it already means everything for you to read until the end ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading this far, i hope you have a great day/night/whatever time it is there ♡


End file.
